The 66th Hunger Games
by Woodstock98
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! If I did, Katniss would've died, Peeta would've been gay, and Rue would've won. This story focuses on Humi Marlette, and 13 year old from District 4 who is reaped. Though she wants to return home, part of her strives to help Ashe from District 7, who has no possibility of winning. But this is the Hunger Games, where there are endless possibilities...
1. Reaping

1

I stand in the large square surrounded by my family, gawking at the boy on the TV screens. Finnick Odair, only two years older than I, stands up, looking right into the camera. He drops his trident, its silvery color lost under the blood glistening on it. Twelve-years-old, I have seen so much bloodshed within this and the past 'Games' that it barely fazes me.

"I knew he would win!" Mahi, my 8-year-old brother, yells. "Finnick is the coolest!" His blonde hair shakes as he begins to jump with joy. Of course, he being naïve, Mahi still thinks the Games are, well, a game.

"That he is," my mother giggles, hiding the fear she had been concealing since the Games began. I share the same fears with her. Afraid that the public deaths will cause my brother to grow violent in his daily life. Or worse: he'll enjoy it so much he will one day end up volunteering as a tribute.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the Sixty-fifth Hunger Games: Finnick Odair! I give you the winning tribute of District Four!" Claudius Templesmith announces loudly. This is followed by the clapping and whistling of the audience both on TV and in the square I am in.

"Did you hear that?" District Four's escort, Leji Starra, asks rhetorically, standing on a stage at the front of the square, "It seems our male tribute, Finnick, has just won the Hunger Games!" An array of applause follows.

I knew what it would mean: prizes, feasts, and happiness for my district while each of the others struggled to survive. That's what it always meant. Though, in my district, we didn't usually struggle, we usually had all the basic necessities, sometimes more.

Well, in most of the District. I live in a relatively poor neighborhood we call the Tarrow. Our houses are smaller, stomachs emptier; most of us who live in the Tarrow are those with injured family members or too many mouths to feed. My family just struggles to get bills paid, another occurrence in the Tarrow. Since my neighborhood is so small in proportion to the rest of District Four, Panem believes everyone here is too rich for tesserae.

I already hear the whispers of the people around me who are excited for all the prizes. For most of my neighbors this will be a huge help, but I've learned not to give too much hope to the Capitol. I have a year to take advantage of this, and another year to try and get by.

The year had passed so quickly, and in what seemed like no time, here I am again. The day of the reaping. My brother, even though he is too young to be in the actual reaping, is dressed up in the fanciest outfit he owned.

"Mom, come on, there is no way that I'll be reaped." And it is the truth. I have had my name entered only twice, so there is almost no chance my name will be picked. I had tried to put it in one extra time, just so I could get a small ration of tesserae, but my mother wouldn't hear of it, so my chances remained as slim as they could be.

"Eww, you look like a girl!" Mahi complains to me. Just to tease him, I ruffle the fancy slightly-too-big yellow dress that belonged to my cousin. Mahi gags jokingly, and I flip my hair like one of the popular girls at my school.

"That would explain why my name is in the girls' bowl," I taunt him. Just because I prefer a shirt and breeches with my brown hair in a ponytail didn't mean I can't look good in a dress. The sound of people filing in the streets tells us it is time to go to the square.

The square is decorated the same as it is every year: blue and green ribbons covering every square inch of the buildings, a large stage in front of the Justice Building, and the mayor, Leji Starra, and the past victors of this district each sitting in a blue chair. This year there are nine chairs.

Since District Four is known as a 'Career District', there have been a good number of victors in the district. I think eighteen total, but only seven are still living. Among these victors is the fifteen-year-old Finnick Odair, the winner of last year's Games.

I sign in, and walk to where the other thirteens are. I meet up with my friends Arowana and Tetra. If you haven't noticed, most people here name their children after a type of fish, because this is the fishing district. Arowana is from a better off home in the middle class neighborhood. Tetra lives in the Tarrow, though she has worse problems than simply not being able to pay bills.

We stand in silence, Tetra literally shaking in her shoes. Ever since her mother was attacked on the job, her family had been struggling. The only thing she could do to help was take out tesserae for each person in her family: seven times. She is more likely to get reaped than the large majority of our district

Ding! Ding! The clock strikes two, and Mayor Rasbora strides to the microphone. "Hello! We are here today to pick two tributes for the upcoming Hunger Games. But, first, we shall go over the history of Panem!" And he begins to read the story I had heard at least a million times.

When what used to be North America was destroyed by encroaching seas, droughts, and war, Panem was born. The Dark Ages came and went, leaving the Hunger Games in its legacy. Then the mayor reads the lengthy list of past victors from District Four, the last being Finnick Odair.

"And now, District Four's escort: Leji Starra!" Leji steps up to the microphone as the mayor took his seat. She adjusts her light blue fluffy hair, then straightens her bright green dress, and finally speaks into the microphone.

"I'm so proud to be up here again this year, to choose the lucky couple who will be partaking in the 66th Hunger Games!" Though it's obvious she isn't happy because she gets to chose the tributes, she's just glad she's not still escorting in District Nine, one she thinks is pathetic at best.

"Now, let's mix it up this year and start with the boys!" Leji chirps before striding to the left of the stage to where the bowl filled with boys names stands. She theatrically casts a hand over her eyes and reaches as far into the bowl as she can, and pulls out a slip of paper.

Once back at the podium, Leji flattens the paper, and reads the name. "The male tribute for District Four this year shall be…" she pauses for dramatic effect, "Gill Carp!"

I don't recognize the name, but this is a large district and that's not much of a surprise, so I turn to look at the crowd of boys. A split has appeared in the crowd, and a small boy, a 12-year-old, begins to walk slowly to the stage. He is obviously as scared as a freshly caught fish.

When he reaches the seventeens, an arm stops him. "No, I volunteer," the older boy says with a smirk on his face.

"Really? A volunteer!" Leji exclaims. "And what is this volunteer's name?"

"Koi Swordtail," the boy said as he started up the steps.

"And why are you volunteering, Koi?"

"Because I can win."

I would've been agitated at his arrogance, if I weren't silently thanking him for saving Gill. It's always sad when a 12-year-old is reaped—they almost never make it past the first day.

"Well, I'm sure that everyone in this district hopes you can! That is, besides the girl tribute…" Leji pipes, and then strolls to the bowl on the right of the stage. She does the same thing as she had for the boys—covers her eyes, and picks one deep at the bottom.

**"For the 66th Hunger Games, District Four's female tribute will be… Humi Marlette!"**


	2. Token

2

I try to breathe, but a giant lump has developed in my throat. That's me, right? I roll my eyes, racking my brain, trying to remember what is going on. My mind is dead, but a slight pressure on my back from someone behind me tells me to walk forward. I remember the look on Gill's face, and am sure my features are copying it.

As I advance, I take in the faces of the people around me. In the thirteens, I see sadness in the eyes that know me. In the fourteens I see eyes that criticize. In the fifteens and sixteens, I see doubt, eyes that know the female from District Four will not be the winner. In the seventeens and eighteens, I see a melancholy in the fact that someone so young will have to go to the Games.

In all eyes, I see relief. Relief that it isn't them that will have to go. Relief that they won't die anytime soon. Relief that they will be salvaged for another year at least. Relief that even if the female wouldn't succeed, the male probably would.

Each second feels like a millennium. My legs, as heavy as 90 pound weights, find their way up to the stage. Hearing my heartbeat in my ears, I trudge toward Leji. Passing the chairs I realize something: if Koi volunteered for a young boy, an older girl is probably waiting to volunteer for me! Ninety-five percent of the time one gender volunteers, the other does too. I pick up my pace and lift my chin, still as horrified, but with a small flame of hope flickering in my heart.

I finally stand about a foot from Leji, and she makes a note to the crowd about how cute I was. This actually irritates me, which is weird. I might die within the week, yet I still detest being called cute by a Capitol freak. Up close, I noticed that there are faded pink swirls about the size of a thumb print running all over her body.

"Well, are there any volunteers, so we can save this cute face for another time?" Leji asks the crowd. This is it! Where's the volunteer? After a moment, I feel the blood drain from my face, comprehending that there wasn't a volunteer. No, there has to be! I can't go to the Games. Please, someone volunteer. Please!

I feel a tear develop in my eye, but I blink it away, refusing to look weak if I am going to have to die. "Aww, a pretty face shouldn't be wasted like this," Leji frowned. "And that's why we should all hope she can win!" Leji's attitude changes to its polar opposite. I note an almost undetectable agitation on Koi's face.

"Well, let's give it up for our District Four tributes! The adorable Humi and dependable Koi!" Leji says once again, starting to really get on my nerves. She fluffs her blue hair, as she steps aside, letting Mayor Rasbora in front of the microphone. He begins to read the extremely boring Treaty of Treason, like he is required to do every year.

Around this time, everyone else in the audience is thinking about how fortunate they are for not being chosen. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mom, broke down on the street, tears streaming down her face.

It seems like forever but the Treaty of Treason has ended. The mayor and Leji motion for Koi and me to shake hands, so I hold out a trembling hand. Koi takes it, his hand three times bigger than mine, crushing my fingers with his strength. I look up at him and his expression screams 'I'll make sure you're first."

When I pull my hand away, I refrain from rubbing my hand, and turn to the crowd as the anthem of Panem begins to play. As soon as it ends, Leji yells into the microphone, "Let's hear it for the 66th Hunger Games' District Four tributes!" After a little hesitation, the district begins to clap softly. Though, in a district with one of the largest populations, even a soft clap sounded like an avalanche.

When the clapping subsided, Peacekeepers hurried us into the Justice Building. Soon I was dropped off into a room, and the door was closed. The room is beautiful; the walls painted teal and everything in it a corresponding color. A chair sits within the room, its upholstery a smooth silk. I sit in it and curl up, knowing this may be the last moment I'll ever spend in District Four.

I hear someone enter the room, and look up to see my brother and parents. My mother's face is blotchy, and my father's sullen. Mahi, on the other hand, is all but jumping up and down.

"Humi, this is so cool! You get to be in the Hunger Games! How awesome," he begins to babble excitedly.

"Oh darling!" My mom exclaims as runs to wrap me in a hug, her tears flowing again.

"Mom, you know she's going to win, right?" My brother declares.

"Okay, let's get this out of the way. The chances of me winning are slim at most. I'm not a Career. I don't want you to convince yourselves I'll be the victor. Get that out of your minds right now. Just don't think that anything I do in there is my choice. The Capitol will change me."

My parents nod, but Mahi still attempts to assure me that I will win. This is how the next three minutes go, until my family is ushered out the door. The next people in the room are Arowana and Tetra. I am immediately wrapped in a hug by both.

"Oh my gosh! When I said I didn't want to be reaped, I never meant in a million years that I wanted you to be!" Tetra yells, hysterically.

"Yeah, totally!" Arowana agrees. She and Tetra exchange a look.

"I was getting to that," Tetra tells my other friend. "Okay, so you're allowed to have a token, right. I want you to take this." She holds out a strange, tiny ball. It is a pinkish-white, and it is something uncommon even here in the fishing district.

"It's a pearl. It's not really useful, but at least it'll remind you of us, of home," Tetra continues. I hold my hand out and she drops the pearl into my palm. It is smooth against my skin, and it give me a feeling of warmth.

"Thanks, I'll definitely keep it with me, I promise," I assure her.

"Okay, sorry but, I have to go," Tetra apologizes before rushing out the door, leaving Arowana and me in the room.

"Um, I have a favor to ask of you," I tell her. Her only sibling was a sister who had just grown too old for the reaping, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem for her.

"What?"

"Do you think you can watch out for Mahi while I'm... gone?" I refrain from saying the word 'dead,' but Arowana knows what I mean. "Just make sure he's okay?"

"Of course, as long as you try in there." Arowana doesn't have to specify what she was talking about. She doesn't want me to go down without a fight. And I don't plan to.

"I will."

"Okay, well, I better go. Umm, it's been awesome being your friend? I don't know what else to say."

"Then don't, I'll miss you guys." Right as Arowana is leaving, the Peacekeepers come in to accompany her out. I sit silently in the room, since there isn't anyone else who should come. I realize I'm wrong when another person walks in. She is a large girl, tall, who isn't the prettiest flower in the patch. Someone I've never seen before.

She gives me a hug, whispers "I'm sorry" and is gone before the door had a chance to close. Before I can ponder what just occurred, I am escorted by Peacekeepers to a car that takes me from the Justice Building to a train station. There are numerous reporters with cameras, taking in Koi's cockiness and my shyness.

**We stand in the doorway of a train, letting the cameras snap our images, yet neither of us have the nerve to talk. Soon the doors close, and the journey to my ultimate death continues. **


	3. Recap

3

When the train starts, I have to hold onto the doorway to keep from toppling over. After a moment, two Capitol people come to take Koi and me to our chambers. I am dropped off first. My room is breathtaking, but truthfully, no magnitude of Capitol elegance is better than my Tarrow home.

I pull my dress off, fold it, and then place it at the corner of the vanity. I then look in the drawers until I find a pair of pants. I search the closet for a shirt, a nice somber gray. I realize I must've dropped the pearl in the hallway, so I open my door to find it. It's right in front, so I lean down to obtain it.

When I lift my head, I see Leji down the hall. Before I can close the door, Leji spots me, and then scuttles toward me. She looks me up and down, and faces me in in pity. "Aww, poor you, Humi! You can't even find the dresses! Here, I'll help you," Leji assures me before hurrying to the vanity. It takes all of my self-control not to push her back into the hall and close the door.

I quietly toss the pearl onto the bed, it landing soundlessly. Leji pulls out a frilly pink dress, and then holds it out, imagining it on me. She shakes her head with a small laugh. Next she chooses a simple midnight blue ensemble, and instructs me to put it on.

Grabbing it, I dart to the bathroom. When I emerge a moment later, Leji's hands fly to her cheeks, in a motion that tells me she thinks I'm adorable. I refrain from glaring at Leji, and instead do a small twirl. I know that each tribute will need to have its own appeal. Thanks to Leji's comments at the reaping, my approach would be being adorable. That's just the way it works.

"Oh my goodness! You look even cuter than before!" Leji squeaks. Even though it is the most painful thing I will ever do, I manage a giggle. If I can trick Leji into thinking I'm delightful, fooling the Capitol would be a piece of cake.

"Do you really think so?" I exclaim. It's actually kind of fun to act girly. In response, Leji grabs my hand and begins to drag me down the hall. After a moment, we arrive in a compartment that is setup to look like a living room. There are couches and a giant TV, like those they have in the District Four square.

On one of the couches sits Finnick Odair, watching a live reaping in what looks like the District Eight square. "Finnick!" Leji pipes. "Doesn't she look adorable?" I feel a warm blush flash across my cheeks, and I gaze at the ground.

"Well, of course," Finnick replies, in an obvious manner. He is only fifteen, younger than Koi, yet he has such an adult air to him. I guess that's what happens when you're locked in a pen to kill twenty-three others. Then something rings in my head.

"Wait, shouldn't all of the victors be here?" I ask, my voice an octave higher than I was planning. I was always under the impression that all of the victors came, though only two actually mentored the tributes. Even if that wasn't right, there still should at least be a second.

"Actually no, only two are required to come, and I think you can imagine some of the pain the Capitol has caused for some, so they wouldn't want to return. Due to tradition, the latest victor, me, always comes and Ryark has been picked to come as well. He is in his chambers somewhere.:

Ryark is a man of only twenty, but he has a horrible addiction to smoking Liske, which not only turned his brain to slush, but caused him to appear as if he has aged more. I remember his Hunger Games, the 61st if I'm not mistaken. It had a forest theme, one that isn't unusual. Ryark was a Career, and was the cause of the most deaths in the bloodbath. But it didn't end there. He slitted his fellow Careers' throats on the first night he was elected to take the watch. He single handedly hunted the others down, and is regarded as one of the most brutal victors in the history of Panem.

Finnick, of course, is only fifteen, and he is so far one of the few victors who hasn't turned to drugs. Though his Games weren't too horrid. He had been chosen to join the Careers, but he refused, causing him to be a target. The theme was an island: a flat stretch of land with palm trees and surrounded by water. Half of the tributes died swimming to the island, the others by the Careers. Finnick was sly though, he killed one Career in the dead of night, causing the others to become paranoid and to turn on each other. With two left, Finnick went hand to hand with his trident, and he emerged victorious.

I'm awakened from my thoughts by a small beep from another compartment, and Leji exclaiming that dinner is ready. She scuttles down the hall to where Koi's chambers are while Finnick and I walk in the opposite direction. Due to my slow pace, it takes us a minute to reach the dining room.

Since we are virtually alone, besides the Capitol people serving the dinner, Finnick begins a conversation with me. I am a little shy, so it is a one sided conversation, but the fact that he doesn't drop it made me appreciate him. He is very easy going, so it isn't hard for me to warm up to him, and soon I even keep up the chat.

Though we're talking about tedious things, I'm joyous to talk about them. Even when Koi and Leji join us, Leji diving into the discussion, I am as open as I think I could be with total strangers. After waiting a moment, a stoned Ryark appears. When everyone is at the table, we begin to eat. It is the most, and the tastiest, food I have ever had.

The first course is a thick green soup. It tastes strange, I don't really like it, but I still eat a little of it. Then a nice salad, with little chunks of chicken and something called mandarin oranges in it. Next comes steak, something that I had only seen on TV, sautéed mushrooms and onions. Soft cheese and fruits—I especially loved this one fruit called cantaloupe—and then a delicious angel food cake.

The entire time, Leji reminds us to save room for the next course. Once we finish eating, we head back to the living room compartment. I sit in a plush chair, my stomach about to pop, and we are taken through a recap of each of the reapings. In District One, both tributes volunteered, the girl is Allure, 16, and the boy Silver, 18. The same thing happened in Two, Spiral and Hade, both 17.

In Three, there weren't any volunteers, I miss the names, but they both looked about 15. In Four, we see Koi volunteer for Gill, and me, with huge hopeful eyes realizing I won't have a volunteer. In Five, the girl was Mill, 17, and I missed the boy's name, 18. In Six, Motia and Wheele were both 16. In Seven, the girl, Pine, was 15. When I see the boy, Ashe, the color drains from my face.

He is 12, and is so small he could be 9. But, he is the mirror image of my brother—he could be Mahi, except instead of blonde, his hair is a light auburn. I pray for someone to save him like Koi did, but the crowd is silent. No, he can't be going to the Games! The Capitol cannot force him to die like that!

So many thoughts reel through my mind, I miss all of the names from Eight, Nine, and Ten. But all six of the tributes are older than 15. Tima and Zary from Eleven both look like they know each other, and they are both 14. The girl, Tima, had an obvious bad leg. She limps horribly, and it takes her a few minutes just to get to the stage.

The look on Koi's face shows that he's already planning who he's going to ally with, and who he's going to kill first. I was distracted, so I missed the boy's name from Twelve, but the female is Migie, 15, and the male 18.

That meant that Ashe, Tima and Zary, and I were the youngest ones. Usually all of the ages were different, but this year there were four younger than the rest. Like Koi, I think I have an idea of who I want to ally with. Well, won't this be fun!


	4. Train

4

When I get back to my room, a wave of fatigue descends upon me. I open the first drawer in the vanity, and pluck a silk nightgown the color of raspberries. I climb into the bed, and am immediately enveloped in the downy feel of the comforter.

Before I know it, the tears are surging from my eyes. I don't care how soft the beds are, how delicious the food is, how sexy the mentor was. I want to be home, be safe, I want to live. But, the little voice in the back of my mind tells me that at least I stand a chance. I know how to weave nets, set snares, use a knife—I have good survival skills.

Unlike some of the tributes. Some of them won't last a second. Tima from Eleven with the bad leg can only hope to die soon. I'm not usually a pessimist, I'm actually quite the opposite, but in the Games, the only way to survive is to run. Or kill all the others. The latter usually works better.

And Ashe. With his stick-like figure, I bet he has never had enough to eat. I wonder what he is doing now. Is he still stuffing his face? Or is he fast asleep? I hope that he has some skills; something to give him a chance.

I don't see how it's fair, making a boy like that fight to the death. Actually, I don't see how anything about the Games is fair. But, I'm going to help him. I'm at least going to try and make sure he doesn't die in the bloodbath.

Only one tribute can win, and I can't say I want to die, but I want to help Ashe. I don't know why. He's only a year younger than me and he isn't the first twelve-year-old to ever be reaped. I can't help the small part of my mind that hopes he dies in the bloodbath to get him out of the way. I fall asleep trying to shut that part up.

I'm a light sleeper, so when Leji raps on my door in the morning, I am awake immediately. I open the door, glaring at the blue-haired woman, and she gives a little giggle at my appearance. Glancing at the mirror on the vanity, I see that overnight my brown hair has tangled into a mess that sits at the top of my head and branches onto my shoulders.

"Get dressed, Humi," Leji says, "Today will be magnificent!" I especially hate the way she says my name. In her Capitol accent, what should sound like 'hoo-mee' 'is 'huh-meh' and it drives me crazy. I find the shirt and pants that I tried to wear yesterday, and then brush out my hair.

At home, I usually use a tiny, old wire brush that I found in the street one day. The brush they have on the train has soft bristles, which smoothly glides through my hair. When completely unknotted, my hair lay in waves that reach mid-back. I reach into a jewelry box for a hair bow, and then wrap my hair into a ponytail.

Curious, I look into the jewelry box again, and pull out a necklace. It has a white ball in it, with thin metal wrapping intricately around it. I carefully tug at one of the prongs, it bending back easily. When I can, I remove the white ball and replace it with my pearl, then put the prongs back in place.

Stringing it around my neck, I make my way to the door. I open it and before I stop I run head first into Koi's side. I fall, and then convey my apology. He looks at me, and gives me a look of pure hatred. I feel like a tiny mouse in the presence of a hawk.

Koi stares me down a minute longer, but then he continues to walk to the dining compartment. I sit there, terrified, until I can't see him anymore, then I get up and go the same way.

I quietly take my seat, and look at my huge plate filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, pancakes, and rolls. I take a sip of my drink and taste the sweet milk. While I eat, I can't help but be embarrassed by Finnick's eyes on me.

"So, Humi, what can you do?" Finnick asks, getting right to the point.

"Huh?" I ask, after quickly swallowing some egg.

"Your skills. Whatever you think could help you."

"Oh. I'm pretty good at setting snares. I can use a knife okay. I can weave nets effectively. Um, I'm agile, I'm a decent swimmer," I list off all of my mediocre talents. Okay, so maybe I'm more than 'decent' at swimming, I'm the fastest in my class, but I don't want to seem conceited.

"Well, let's hope that the arena is fit to complement your skills," Finnick replies amiably. His golden hair shines in the lights and his sea-green eyes shine with friendliness. "How about you, Koi? What are you good at?"

"Why should I tell you? You're two years younger than me, what can you tell me that I don't already know?" Koi asks in a malicious tone. All Finnick does is glare at him. "If I need any advice, I'll get it from Ryark. At least he could take matters into his own hands." He says as he leaves the table.

Finnick murmurs something under his breath, and I uncomfortably take a bite of a pancake. Sensing the tension in the air, Leji pipes up. "We'll be at the station in about five minutes! You both need to get ready! Oh, I need to tell Koi!" She rises from the table, and scuttles down the hall.

"What do I need to get ready for?" I ask confused. I know that the stylists are going to get us tributes dressed up for the Opening Ceremony, but what is there to prepare for?

**"Listen, the stylists are going to make you look good for the Capitol audience. Do not contradict anything they do, it is important that you look good so you can get sponsors," Finnick tells me. I nod, and I finish what is left on my plate. I swear, I've put on five pounds since yesterday alone. When the plate is empty, I feel the train come to a stop.**


	5. Remade

5

Four hours later, I am still in the Remake Center. My prep team consists of Maizi, a girl with a dark tan and canary yellow hair, Dundee, a boy with purple curls, olive green skin, and a golden tattoo of a flower on his left cheek, and Atessa, a girl with hot pink hair and magenta eyes, who each look no older than twenty-five.

So far, I have been scrubbed down in a thick foam that all but burned the dirt and skin off of me, had my nails groomed, had every hair from my body except for most of my eyebrows and my head ripped from my flesh, and been rubbed down in a lotion that stings.

The three circle my body, searching for stray hairs, though they only find a couple. Dundee whispers something that I can't hear to Atessa, who in turn tells it to Maizi. They each look at the other, and nod simultaneously. Dundee runs to a shelf where there are lots of different chemicals in white bottles.

"Make sure that it is the right color!" Maizi called, in her agitating Capitol accent. No matter how much pain I had suffered in the previous hours in this room, I still remained to keep a smile on my face. While Dundee mixes the chemical, Atessa pins my hair up, and Maizi adjusts her eye makeup.

I truly like this team, they really seem like they have been waiting forever to work on someone, and they are glad that the tribute they got didn't whine too much. I am told to close my eyes and I comply, and feel a freezing, thick cream being slathered over my head.

After what felt like an hour but was only maybe twenty-five minutes, they] stylists run my hair under warm water until the cream was completely out of my hair, then conditioned it. I barely ever had shampoo, so conditioner was new. Then they ran a wave over my hair and it was instantly dry.

When I am allowed to open my eyes, I see that instead of my usual light brown hair, it is a honey blonde, the same color as Finnick's. Words cannot describe my rage, but I simply smile and say, "How do I look?" in a quivering voice. They obviously mistake my anger for shyness, since I haven't really said anything.

"You look like a perfect District Four girl!" Maizi exclaims, which is true since only a handful of people have the dark hair I do, or did.

"Will this be permanent?" I ask, trying to sound considering, instead of mad.

"Oh, no, if you choose a certain setting in your shower, it will burn all of your hair off!" Dundee explained, unhelpfully. I terribly want to curse them out, but I just keep Finnick's words in mind. Plus, depending on the arena terrain, it may be better this way. If it's a sandy desert, brown hair would stick out.

The only thing that I really am hoping for in the arena is for there to be water. Not to drink, but to swim, so that I can get away faster. Most of the other districts never had opportunity to learn to swim, so a lake would help cut the weaker tributes out sooner. I wonder if Ashe knows how to swim. Since he's from the Lumber District, I doubt it, but you can never know. One year, a girl from District Three, where there is nothing but factories, could swim faster that the both of the District Four tributes.

Atessa looks me up and down before announcing, "I think she's ready!" The three rush out of the room, and I grab the green robe that I had been allowed to wear when I first arrived at the Remake Center. Wrapping it around me, I sit and wait, listening intently for footsteps.

After only a few minutes, I hear them, and a second later a young man steps in. His pale skin is tinted purple and his hair is a deep scarlet. "So, Nao, what do you think?" Dundee asks.

"I think that this just might work," my stylist, Nao, told the three. He looks me up and down as the prep team leaves. I am instructed to take the robe off and after a moment of hesitation I do so. I feel awkward naked in front of anyone, so this time is no exception.

He makes notes to himself and after about twenty minutes he leaves to get my outfit. The prep team returns and fixes me in makeup. When I look in the mirror three hours later, my brown eyes are outlined in light blue eyeliner and eyeshadow, my lips are a pale rosy pink, and my skin radiates a slight glittering cyan.

Nao returns with my outfit, and after slipping it on, I realize that I am going to be a mermaid for the Tribute Parade. The bodice is invisible except for a strip of aqua around my chest, the waist down is the same color and is tight against me, making it hard to walk, and extends around my ankles, hiding the feet. As a final touch, a powder blue crown is placed comfortably on top of my head.

My stylist pulls a chain from his back pocket—the necklace containing Tetra's pearl—and strings it around my neck. Nao steps back and looks me over, fixes a piece of hair behind my ear, and smiles approvingly. He lays a gentle kiss on my cheek. "My best work yet, I am sure," he says.

I am led to the lowest level of the Remake Center, and the Tribute Parade is about to begin. The horses around our dark blue chariot are a pale blonde color. I see Koi emerge from a door, he and I having corresponding outfits. His chest is bare, and his "tail" is the same aquamarine color as mine. Though, I don't miss the fact that he was able to keep his reddish hair.

Koi steps into the carriage whereas I am helped into it by Nao. A somewhat plump woman named Erenia, who I recognize because she was Finnick's stylist last year, and Nao fix our body positions, and then converse with each other.

"So, uh, how do you like the outfits?" I nervously ask Koi. Seriously, I am about to wet myself. The parade means nothing besides a good show for the Capitol, but I am tense because it gives the sponsors their first view at who they will support.

**"I feel like a child, though, I'm sure I look great. You on the other hand…" Koi says conceitedly, not finishing his sentence. He's just trying to make you feel insecure, I tell myself. The doors open, revealing crowd-lined streets, and the opening music plays. **


	6. Parade

6

The District One chariot pulls out, the tributes, Allure and Silver, are dressed in bright pink, blue, and orange feathers with glitter everywhere. Perfect for the Luxury district.

District Two, Spiral and Hade, are dressed in golden armor, the Masonry district. Three, tributes I don't know the name to, are in purple outfits with fake electrical currents running across them.

Then our horses start, and we are on the big screens. My glitter shines in the spotlight, and I try to look as cute as I can. I blow a couple of kisses here, smile sweetly over there, and wave all around. Koi looks straight ahead, not acknowledging the crowd at all. I hear a few people yell out my name, wanting me to blow them a kiss or smile for their cameras.

My eyes catch a girl, maybe five-years-old, with dark orange hair, holding a teal rose—yeah, teal. It must be artificial, no doubt about it. I give her a wave and a smile, and her face lights up. She throws the rose to me, and tugs at her father's shirt. He looks over to me and nods, then writes something on a slip of paper and puts it in his pocket.

I hope that he is a sponsor, and that by addressing his daughter, he will help me in the arena. But, I seriously doubt it, some part of me knows that I won't be sponsored, though everyone will be tripping over the next for Koi.

When we enter the City Circle, I look up at the screen, seeing the tributes from Five, Mill being the girl, both wearing shining silver outfits with pictures of atoms on them, the symbol of the Power District, that refract light with each movement. In Six, Motia and Wheele are wearing outfits that have railroad tracks running around them, representing the Transportation District.

When the District Seven tributes come out, I see Pine and Ashe, dressed as trees. Their spandex unitards are a dark brown, and their headpieces have leaves spilling out of them—browns, reds, oranges, yellows, the colors of fall. It looks much better than the boring trees Seven has worn in the past, one year, the prep team dyed each of the tributes' hair green. I am thankful that mine is at least a real hair color.

The District Eight tributes are dressed in a mishmosh of colors, materials, fabrics, perfect for Textiles. The Nine tributes' outfits are yellowy-gold, representing the stalks of wheat from the Grain Districts. Ten are wearing costumes that make them look like cows with human faces, perfect for livestock.

Zary and Tima from Eleven, the Agriculture District, dressed in overalls and holding hands, but not in a romantic way, more of a friendly don't-let-me-fall way. Migie and her fellow male tribute from Twelve were a surprise. Stark naked, privates hanging out and everything, covered in black dust. I looked away; I didn't need to see nude coal miners.

The twelve chariots came to a stop in front of President Snow's mansion, who gives us his welcoming speech. The TV above his balcony shows us again, by district. Allure. Silver. Hade. Spiral. When the camera reaches me, I am shocked. I'm glowing. In the fading daylight, my blue makeup is fluorescent, my costume is luminous, and my crown is incandescent. I notice the camera spends a moment more time on my glowing features than the others.

Koi isn't as glowing, it's obvious he refused the makeup. The only thing shining is his "tail," but that isn't enough, the radiance is almost hidden by the chariot. The camera continues to all of the other tributes, and then returns to President Snow.

The national anthem plays and the sun has completely disappeared over what were once the Rocky Mountains. The chariots begin to turn around the City Circle and into the Training Center. The last thing I see as I pass into the place where I shall be staying at is the jealous look on Koi's face on one of the big screens.

Inside, I am engulfed by Dundee, Atessa, and Maizi, whereas Koi walks off. They prattle out comments praising me, and I notice the other tributes deliberately looking away from me. All except, you guessed it, Ashe. He looks at me in an awestruck way, and then gives a smile that makes me want to run and hug him like I would to Mahi.

Because of this thought, I try to imagine what everyone back home is thinking. My mom is probably crying again, knowing the pretty face on the screen won't be coming home to them. My father is comforting her, hiding the fear behind his flawless façade. Mahi is most likely either vomiting in the corner from the glowing or jumping up and down with anticipation. Arowana is giving me a thumbs up behind the screen, Tetra smiling since I'm wearing her pearl, and at the same time quieting her siblings.

I want to tear up, thinking of home like this. But in front of the other tributes, I just smile and compliment Atessa on her 'fabulous lip shade choice that goes amazingly with my skin tone'. This continues until Leji and Finnick come to bring Koi and me to our chambers. The elevator ride is fun, though the four of us are squeezed in with the tributes, mentors, and escort from two.

I couldn't help but notice that Hade was staring at Finnick in an annoyed way. I can't help but wonder if this has anything to do with Finnick brutally killing the male tribute from Two last year. Leji is ecstatic about my outfit, and the way I controlled myself on the chariot.

**"Word has it that a certain big sponsor has his eyes on a certain female tribute from District Four to support!" Leji gossips. My mind's eye instantly sees the little orange haired girl and the man who was her father. Was it really possible that that man was a big sponsor?**


	7. Dinner

7

I'm standing, still fascinated by Nao's job, in my chambers when Leji knocks on my door telling me that dinner will be ready in half an hour. I realize then that I am starving. The lights are off in my room, which is about as big as my house back home, maybe slightly larger, and in the mirror all I see is a glowing blue face.

I walk to the shower, which has a panel with hundreds of different buttons. I put the temperature on one which was comfortable, and then scrolled through the different scents of shampoos. My hand stopped on sea salt, and I pressed it, then a wave of homesickness fell on me with the scent of home. I chose the same scent of soap, and chose a soft sponge to scrub the makeup off.

Ten minutes had passed when I step onto the mat that blow-dries my entire body. I cautiously place my right hand on a box next to a sink, and my hair flies out behind me—dried, parted, and unknotted. I look in the mirror and my hair looks the best that it ever has, even if it is blonde.

The look on Koi's face as we entered the Training Center crosses my mind. His words, "You on the other hand…," make me want to mess with him a little more. To see that look of disgust on his face and laugh. Humi, do you really want to cross him? Then he'll be sure to come after you in the arena, I think. But, wasn't he going to already?

I go to the closet and look through all of the dresses that made me want to barf, and I find the perfect one: a silk, spring green dress, with a matching hair clip. Nao had taken my pearl necklace so it could be passed as a token by the Gamemakers, so I felt like my outfit was incomplete.

I twirl around in front of the mirror, mentally seeing Koi's irritation. And maybe I want to see Finnick's reaction, see if he thinks I'm cute. So, I have a crush on him. What other girl doesn't love a victor, especially if they're as sexy as Finnick? And he's only two years older than me, well, too bad I won't be returning home to be with him.

The window zooms into certain parts of the Capitol on command, but it stops at the city's tunnels. I wish I could somehow program it to show me District Four, to see my family. When Leji comes knocking on my door, I answer right away.

"Oh, Humi! Dinner is—," Leji stops after I answer the door, with my cutest face on. "You look darling! I have never seen someone more adorable!" She continues on, for a couple of minutes, but my stomach rumbles and she remembers what she knocked on my door for.

Koi is already at the table, as is Finnick, Nao, and Erenia. As soon as Leji and I arrive, the stylists take notes on my outfit, whereas Finnick raises his eyebrows questionably—he somehow knows that this is not the type of outfit that I would usually wear—and Koi puckers his lips and glares.

Servers begin to distribute the food. The meal is extravagantly simple: tomato soup, salad, puffy bread, a strange chicken stew with rice. "What's in this stew?" I ask one of the servers. He has dark hair, with light eyes that just stare at me, a white tunic and looks no older than 16.

"Oh, it's chicken, rosemary, celery, carrots, and lemon juice. It's delicious, my favorite Capitol meal," Finnick breaks in, and the boy continues serving food. I'm sure the look on my face mirrors my confusion by the boy's silence.

"Don't mind the Avoxes," Erenia told me, while another poured her a glass of wine. I had heard about Avoxes. Traitors to the Capitol have their tongues cut out and are forced to work as servants. I try to push this out of my mind by taking a bite out of the stew.

Words can't describe how good it is. It's like two of the tastiest foods in the world got married and this was their kid. I cut open a roll and put a spoonful inside of it. I take a big bite out of it, even better. The rest of the meal is just cheese, grapes and cantaloupe.

That and the cake. It's a chocolate cake with aqua-colored buttercream icing. Shaped like a tail, the tail that I wore in the Tribute Parade. I am awestruck, the details are so specific. "Nao, this is amazing!"

"No, this is," he says, snapping his finger. An Avox turns the lights off and the cake glows in the dark. I gasp, like the innocent girl I'm supposed to be. When the lights are turned back on, I get the first piece, and it is just as great as it looks.

"I don't want any," Koi says, and the Avox looks confused, unaware of what to do. "Who knows what that crap will do to my strength? Though it's obvious it won't matter to some people in this room…" He continues, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

The Avox is really perplexed; he seriously looks like he is going to lose his mind if Koi doesn't take the cake. Thankfully, Finnick reaches across the table and takes the plate out of the Avox's hand. "I'll take it then, thank you." He stuffs a forkful into his mouth, and continues to talk with his mouth full comically. Koi storms away, into his room.

This lifts the mood at the table. When the cake is gone, the five of us go to a sitting room and we watch the replays of the Tribute Parade. It seems that even though District 12 got some time, it was District Four that received the most. Exclusively me.

Finnick and Leji tell me this is good, that the more air time I get the more likely I'll have sponsors. "But, we need not worry about that at this exact moment. Tomorrow morning will be the first training session, so at breakfast I'll tell you how to handle it. K?" He says and I nod.

I head to my room as soon as the Capitol seal appears on the TV screen and the same segment starts over again. I can see why I so easily succumbed to a nap a couple hours earlier, the bed is so huge and plush that I would think it weird if I couldn't. I can't help but feel guilty, I'm sure that someone back home has to sleep on a wooden cot or even the cold ground.

**I reason with myself, saying that at least that person wasn't going to face their untimely death in less than a week. But for now, I am still alive, and I have got a big day tomorrow, so I need my sleep. I go to the closet, pick out a pair of red pajama pants and a matching shirt, then I lay down on the fluffy bed and slowly drift off.**


End file.
